


Raveled Sleeves

by Merewyn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merewyn/pseuds/Merewyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lack of sleep leads to nocturnal web surfing - and musing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raveled Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. Criticism is appreciated! Thank you to everyone on the Archive, you've inspired me to do more and BE more. 
> 
> This was just a bit of whimsy on my part. Or perhaps it's just a bit of brain death brought on by too much overtime at work and not enough downtime.
> 
> This blurb was inspired by Merfilly's and Femme4jack's Patronus-verse and the awesomeness that is their Ratchet and Ironhide.

Another night without recharge. "Worries truly are the death of sleep." Ratchet muses. "The humans are at least correct in that regard." With that thought he rises from the berth and heads to the console to delve into the human internet, that fountain of enlightenment, bottomless well of misinformation, propaganda and, well, trash to put it simply. A quick scan reveals Autobots and human friends alike deep into their own recharge cycles. "Sleep deprivation seems like as good a subject to research at this hour as any." First stop Wikipedia then on to scientific journals. From there... a quote at the top of a page captures Ratchet's attention. 

"Sleep that knits up the ravelled sleave of care  
The death of each day's life, sore labour's bath  
Balm of hurt minds, great nature's second course,  
Chief nourisher in life's feast.  
~William Shakespeare, Macbeth" 

After a few careful retranslations and inquiries into the metaphors, Ratchet resets his optics and clears the static from his vocalizer and reads the quote aloud. Understanding strikes like a shot straight to the spark. This, this goes far beyond medically induced stasis or prescribed recharge cycles. "Chief nourisher in life's feast, indeed. All of those vorns and I don't think I truly understood." With a shake of his helm and a quiet chuckle he rises and heads back to the berth, to knit that raveled sleeve of care. 

Tomorrow is time enough for worries, great and small.


End file.
